Suspension
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Episode 0-Before the Beginning". / サラの停職期間中の妄想捏造話。恋人未満。/ During Sara's suspension. Grissom visits her every day.


**Episode 0.5 Suspension**

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Episode 0-Before the Beginning". / サラの停職期間中の妄想捏造話。恋人未満。/ During Sara's suspension. Grissom visits her every day.

Spoilers : S4#12(蝶の亡霊/Butterflied) S5#13(人形の牢獄 /Nesting Dolls)

AN : じれったい二人を書いてみたくて書いてみました。グリッソムは少し暢気だけど罪作り。サラはひたすら悶々としています。

* * *

 _day2_

お昼少し前、部屋のドアをノックする音に、サラはドアスコープを覗いて驚いた。  
「グリッソム」  
「やあ」  
開けると、グリッソムは手に持っていた紙袋を振って見せた。  
「お昼、食べたか？」  
「・・・まだだけど」  
「良かった。中華のテイクアウトを持ってきた」

戸惑っていると、  
「入ってもいいか？」  
律儀に訊いてくる。  
サラは仕方なく彼を招き入れた。  
昨日の今日で、どんな顔をすればいいのか、すこし戸惑っていた。  
「ちゃんと、肉なしのメニューにしてもらったぞ」  
手渡された紙袋を、サラはしばし見つめた。  
「何の用？」  
さっさとソファに座り、自分の紙袋から食事を取りだして準備を始めているグリッソムに尋ねる。  
「また様子を見に来ると言っただろう？」  
また、というのは「昨日の今日」なんだろうか？  
不思議に思いながらも、サラは温かい紙袋がなんだか嬉しかった。  
別のソファに腰を下ろし、中身をチェックする。  
グリッソムはすでに食べ始めている。  
ナッツと野菜の炒め物らしいをそれを、サラもようやく箸で食べ始めた。  
やはり、昨日の今日なので、表情や会話に悩む。話しすぎてしまったとも思うし、泣いてしまったことで心配もかけただろう。なかなか泣きやめなかったから。  
だってあの話をカウンセラー以外にしたのは初めてだった。  
誰よりも、このことを知られたくなかった人に。  
昨日の話を蒸し返されてもイヤだし、かといって世間話が出来るような雰囲気でもない。  
サラは居心地の悪さを感じながら、黙々と箸を運んだ。  
途中でふと気づいて、  
「何か、飲む？」  
と聞いたのが久々の会話だった。  
「ああ、水か何かあると嬉しい」  
立ち上がって冷蔵庫に向かう。ペットボトルを二本取り出した。  
「ありがとう」  
ニコリと笑うグリッソムに、サラは複雑な表情で視線を逸らした。  
ペットボトルの水を飲みながら、彼女の表情を見ていたグリッソムは、少し首を傾げた。  
「元気がないな」  
サラはまじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
「停職処分中なんだけど」  
グリッソムはもう一度軽く首を傾げた。  
「せっかく休みなんだから、出かけてリフレッシュするといい。太陽を浴びるまたとないチャンスなんだし。私なら、そうする」  
太陽を浴びれば元気も出る、と食べ続けるグリッソムに、サラはやや呆れたため息をついたが、何も言わなかった。  
昨日のことを引きずってると思われたくなかったし、昨日のことを話題に出したくなかった。  
「何か趣味はないのか？」  
「・・・あるように見える？」  
「映画を見に行くとか」  
「ケーブルテレビで観る」  
「外に出かけた方がいい」  
「家ではダラダラしたいのよ」  
「ずっと家に籠もってるのは良くない」  
サラが明らかに不機嫌そうに口元をゆがめたので、グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「まあ、リフレッシュ方法は人それぞれだが・・・」  
じゃあ今の会話はなんだ、とは思ったがサラは口にはしなかった。  
「一週間もあるんだ、いったん昼型に戻すのもいいかもな。朝日とともに起き、夜に寝る」  
グリッソムはあえて大げさに手を広げた。  
「羨ましい生活だ」  
「そんな事したら戻ったときに苦労するわ」  
「戻る気なのか？」  
「辞めてほしいの？」  
「まさか」  
まずい、昨日の話に戻る、と、サラは身構えた。  
「だが、君が辞めたいのなら、止めない」  
サラは箸で紙の容器をつついた。  
「君の経歴なら、次の仕事にも困らないだろう。紹介先もいくつか心当たりがあるし、必要なら、推薦文も書く」  
グリッソムの言葉は優しい。だがサラは余計に苛立ったように、箸でつつくのを止めなかった。  
グリッソムはしばらくそんなサラを見つめて黙っていた。  
彼は既に食べ終わり、時々水を飲んでは、何かを言い掛けて身じろぎした。が、しばらくは言うのを躊躇っていた。  
「なぜ、この仕事を？」  
ようやくで尋ねる。  
彼女が昨日の話をしたがっていないのは何となく感じていた。だが、どうしても気になった。  
「君なら、ほかにも仕事は選べただろうし、この仕事が、君のトラウマを刺激することは、予測できたはずだ」  
つつくのを止めて、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
その表情には、確かに、その話をしたくない、という怒りに似た色があった。  
いや、怒りでは無い。グリッソムには、それが怯えに見えた。昨日と同じだ。彼女がずっと、誰も入れたことの無い不可侵の領域に、彼が踏み込もうとしたときだ。彼女ははじめ怒っているように見えた。何にそんなに怒っているのか知りたい、と伝えたとき、初めて怯えに気づいた。最も踏み込んで欲しくない人に、最も踏み込まれたくない場所に、踏み込まれようとしていたのだから、仕方あるまい。  
昨日、グリッソムは彼女が話し出すまで、長い時間、待った。  
今日また、同じような怯えの色を見て、グリッソムは少々後悔したが、もう聞いてしまったものは仕方ない。同じように、ただ、彼女の返事を待った。  
グリッソムが自分から視線を逸らさないので、サラは答えないわけにはいかなかった。  
「科学オタクには最高の仕事よ、そうでしょ？」  
その返事にグリッソムが全く納得していないことは明らかだった。  
変わらぬ視線でじっとサラを見つめている。  
サラはため息をついた。  
「それに」  
もう一度、深く息をついた。  
「・・・それに、その方が、ちゃんと向き合えると思ったの」  
サラは紙の器に目を落とした。  
「忘れたふりをして生きていくより、ちゃんと向き合って、乗り越えたいって」  
サラはちらりとグリッソムを見て、  
「そうしないと、前へ進んだ気がしないかなって・・・まぁ、あんまりうまくいってなかったってことだけど」  
肩をすくめて見せた。グリッソムの心配そうな表情に、無理に笑いかける。  
グリッソムは目を少し細め、何かを言おうとした。  
しかし、息を吸ったところで、言葉を飲み込んでしまった。少し首を傾け、水を飲んで誤魔化した。  
サラはそんなグリッソムをしばらく見ていたが、やがて食事に戻った。  
彼女が食べ終えて、水を何度か飲むまで、二人とも無言だった。  
「そろそろ、帰って寝た方がいいんじゃない？今夜もシフトでしょ？」  
時計が正午を告げたのを機に、サラが言った。  
「ああ、そうだな・・・」  
グリッソムは両手を少しもみ合わせていたが、やがて  
「そうだな」  
もう一度言って、立ち上がった。見送るため、サラも立ち上がった。  
玄関へ向かう途中で、グリッソムは一度立ち止まった。  
サラを振り返り、何かを言おうとして、やっぱりやめた。サラは少し、眉を寄せた。  
この間から、彼はこういうことが多い。言いたいことがあるなら言えばいいのに、と思う反面、今はあまり会話したい気分でも無かった。  
「あの、ご飯、ありがとう」  
玄関を開けたグリッソムに、慌ててサラは言った。そういえばお礼をまだ言ってなかった。・・・頼んだわけでは無いけど。  
「ああ、いいんだ」  
グリッソムはまたしばらくサラを見つめ、それから、  
「また来る」  
とだけ言って、出て行った。  
また？  
「また」とは、「明日」のこと？  
サラは困惑したまま、ドアが閉まるのを見ていた。

 _day3_

果たして翌日、正午過ぎてグリッソムはやってきた。  
少し疲れているように見えたから、おそらく残業したのだろう。  
「やあ」  
サラは彼が手にしている紙のトレーを見た。  
「今日は、何？」  
「ベジタリアンバーガーだ。最近警察署の角に販売車が来てるの知ってたか？」  
「ええ、知ってる」  
時々、買っている。  
グリッソムから当たり前のようにトレーの1つを渡され、サラは苦笑した。  
さっさと部屋に入ってソファに座るグリッソムを追う。  
「今日はコーラを買ってきた」  
2本、缶を取り出す。サラは戸惑いながら、1本を受け取った。あんまり炭酸は飲まないのだけど、仕方ない。  
「今日はどこかへ出かけたのか？」  
ポテトを2本、口にくわえながらグリッソムが訊く。  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「起きて数時間よ」  
グリッソムはちょっと意外そうな顔をした。  
「朝起きることにしたのか？」  
「・・・まあね」  
そんなに早く起きたわけでは無かったが、起きてカーテンを開け、日の光を浴びると、確かに、なんだか気分が良かった。  
昨日まで残っていた、様々なモヤモヤがすっと消えていくような感じがした。  
久しぶりに朝食を自分で作って食べ、洗濯したり新聞や雑誌を片付けたりした。  
そして11時前後になると、実は、そわそわして待っていた。グリッソムが今日も来るのかどうかと。  
そんな自分が可笑しいと同時に馬鹿らしくてならなかった。期待して待っている自分に、救いようのなさを感じていた。  
「顔色がいい」  
安心した、と言って笑うグリッソムに、サラはただ少し口の端を上げて見せただけだった。  
その日は、グリッソムが大豆の野菜サンドにかこつけて、大豆の話をするのを延々と聞いていた。  
仕方ないので、サラも適当に相づちを打ったりしていたが、途中でバレてしまった。  
「どうした？上の空だな？」  
あなたのせい、とはさすがに言わなかった。  
何で毎日来るのよ、とは聞けなかった。  
毎日来るつもりなの、とも聞けなかった。  
ただ、サンドイッチを頬張って、大げさに口を動かして、誤魔化した。  
「つまらなかったか、すまん」  
グリッソムは大豆の講義を諦めたようだった。結構しょげているように見えたので、サラは少し後悔した。  
「あー、今日は、その、忙しかった？」  
聞いてから、すぐにサラは後悔した。  
忙しかったから遅くなったのか、と聞いているようなものではないか。  
だがグリッソムは特に気にした様子では無かった。  
「ま、いつも通りだな」  
捜査情報を漏らすわけにはいかないから、彼に言えるのはその程度だろう。別にそのことに不満は無かった。  
「今日はこれからどこか出かける予定はあるのか？」  
グリッソムは何気なく聞いたようだったが、サラはかなりドキリとした。コーラを変な風に飲み込んでしまい、喉がしばらく痛かった。  
「あの、買い物くらいは、行くと思うけど」  
咳払いで誤魔化しながら答えると、グリッソムはしたり顔で頷いた。  
「外へ出た方が良い」  
彼はずっと私の生活指導でもするつもりなんだろうか、とサラは思ったが、口には出さなかった。  
グリッソムはその後しばらく黙って食べていた。  
それで、サラはうっかり自分が淡く期待した「何か」は起こらないことが分かった。何を期待したかは、考えたくなかった。黙々と食事を続けた。  
「さて、と・・・」  
自分が食べ終わり、サラが食べ終わるのを待って、グリッソムは時計を見て、静かに立ち上がった。  
空のトレーと空き缶を見下ろし、少し申し訳なさそうにサラを見た。  
「ゴミは・・・外で捨てていこうか？」  
「別に、いいわよ。掃除したばかりで、ゴミ箱空いてるし」  
上司にゴミを持たせて帰らせるわけにはいくまい。  
昨日は気にしない様子で置いて帰ったのに、今日はなぜ気にしたのだろう。昨日置いていったことを気まずく思ったのだろうか。  
グリッソムは  
「じゃあ、よろしく。すまないな」  
と言って玄関へ向かう。  
「グリッソム」  
ドアへ手をかけた彼に、思わずサラは声をかけた。  
「ん？」  
振り返る彼から、しかしサラは目を背けた。  
明日も来るのか、と聞きたかったが、聞けなかった。  
毎日来るつもりなのか、と聞きたかったが、聞けなかった。  
何のつもりで来ているのか、と聞きたかったが、聞けなかった。  
もう来ないで、と言いたかったが、言えなかった。  
口を開けては閉じるサラを、グリッソムはやや首をかしげて見ていた。  
「・・・今日も、その、ごちそうさま」  
やっとで言えたのは、それだけだった。  
「どういたしまして」  
彼はにこりと笑い、そしてドアを開け、帰って行った。

 _day4_

また来る、と彼は言わなかった。  
だから翌日、サラは迷った。  
彼を待っていようかどうしようか。  
11時近くなって、そわそわしている自分に、だんだんサラは腹が立ってきた。  
彼に何を期待しているのだ。  
何も期待出来ないと、1年前に思い知らされたではないか。  
彼にそのつもりが無いと、はっきり彼の口から、聞いたではないか。直接言われたのではなくても。  
それなのに、何かあるたびに期待してしまう自分に、腹が立った。  
イライラして、ほとんど衝動的に、上着を掴み、財布だけ持って部屋を出た。  
携帯電話は持たなかった。  
彼から電話があるかどうか期待して待つのが嫌だった。  
とはいえ、きっと帰宅したら、携帯電話の着信を確認してしまうのだろうな、と思い、情けなくてたまらなかった。  
天気は良かった。太陽の下、街を歩き、公園を歩き、カフェでランチを取った。気になっていてもなかなか来られなかった店だったから、ちょうどよかった。  
本屋へ行き、平積みされている「話題の新書」とやらを買ってみた。  
服も買おうかといくつか店に入ってみたが、もうすぐバーゲンの季節だしと思って買わなかった。  
歩き疲れて、夕方、部屋へ戻った。  
アパートの駐車場に停めてある自分の車を何気なく確認しに行って、サラは顔をしかめた。  
何を確認するつもりなんだ。  
慌てて引き返し、自室へ向かった。  
その間に、アパートの前に彼の車がないか探そうとしている自分に気づき、ほとほと嫌になった。  
部屋へ入り、携帯電話を真っ先に取ろうとして、慌ててやめた。が、結局、数分後には、手にしていた。  
着信履歴は、1件もなかった。

そう。それで、何もおかしくない。

泣きそうになっている自分が哀れで仕方なかった。  
頭を振って、浅はかな期待に勝手に傷ついた自分にため息をつく。  
サラは冷蔵庫を開け、ビールを取り出した。瓶を開けようとして、迷い、結局戻した。  
紅茶を淹れ、買ってきた本をソファで読み始めた。  
早く頭の中の彼を追い出したかった。

読み始めて数分も経っていなかった。  
ドアを叩く音に、サラは我に返った。本を置いて玄関へ行き、ドアスコープを覗いて固まった。  
グリッソムが立っていた。  
開けようかどうしようか、本気で迷った。居留守を使おうかと一度は決心しかけた。  
ドアの前で立ちすくんでいると、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。慌ててドアスコープから外を見ると、グリッソムが携帯電話を手にしていた。彼は部屋の中から聞こえる着信音に気づいたようで、ちらりと笑うと、もう一度ドアをノックした。  
携帯電話を置いて出かけたふりをして、ドアを開けなければいい。実際、さっきそうしたんだから。  
だが、サラは自分の気持ちに勝てなかった。  
観念して、ドアを開けた。  
「なに？」  
あえて不機嫌に聞いた。  
実際、サラは不機嫌だった。  
お願いだから、思わせぶりなことを、しないでほしい。  
「やあ。コーヒーとドーナツはいかがかな？」  
サラは頭を抱えたかった。  
ため息をつきながら顔をしかめ、頭を振りながら彼を招き入れるサラに、グリッソムは一瞬気まずそうな表情を浮かべたのだが、背を向けていたサラは気づくことは無かった。  
「今帰り？ずいぶん残業したのね？」  
彼を居間へ通し、ソファに座って準備をするグリッソムに、サラは腕を組んで立って壁に寄り掛かったまま尋ねた。  
「いや、このあと出勤だ」  
「ずいぶん早くない？」  
「会議がある」  
「それはご愁傷様」  
グリッソムはサラを振り返った。  
「座らないのか？」  
サラは口をとがらせただけで、何も言わなかった。  
「・・・ドーナツは嫌いか？」  
そういうことじゃなくて。  
彼のことは好きだけど、こういう彼は、嫌いだ。  
「コーヒーが冷めるぞ」  
グリッソムはサラに背を向け、カップに口を付けた。  
そしてサラを見ること無しに、ドーナツを半分食べた。  
「なかなか、美味しいぞ？甘さ控えめだが」  
またサラを振り向く。  
サラは視線を逸らし、答えなかった。  
「今日は、どこか出かけたのか？」  
「・・・まあね」  
コーヒーカップに口を付けながら、グリッソムがまたちらりと振り返ってサラを見る。  
「どこへ行った？」  
サラは思い切り顔をしかめた。  
「あなたに全部、言う必要があるの？」  
グリッソムはカップに付けていた口を離し、少し唇をとがらせ、  
「・・・いや」  
と言って首を振り、コーヒーを一口飲んだ。  
そしてテーブルの上にあった本に気づき、手に取った。  
「こういうの、読むのか」  
「・・・本屋に行ったら、目立つところに平積みされてたから」  
「面白いか？」  
「・・・まだ数ページしか読んでない」  
「面白かったら、感想を教えてくれ」  
「じゃあ持ってけば？」  
パラパラと本をめくっていたグリッソムが、怪訝そうに振り向いた。  
「なんだ、今日はずいぶん突っかかるな」  
サラは答えず、腕を組んで壁にもたれたまま、床を見つめていた。  
グリッソムはしばらく不服そうに何か言おうとしていたが、結局何も言わず、コーヒーを飲み干し、  
「邪魔したな」  
と帰って行った。  
サラは見送らなかった。  
ドアの閉まる音が、心に痛く響いた。  
うっかり泣きそうになったのをこらえ、落ち着いてから、ソファへ向かった。  
グリッソムの置いていったコーヒーとドーナツが1セット、テーブルに残っていた。自分のゴミは、どうやら持ち帰ったようだ。  
ドーナツをかじると、甘さ控えめでしっとりしていて、なかなか美味しかった。  
コーヒーにも口を付ける。  
冷めたコーヒーはとても苦かった。

 _day5_

グリッソムは売店の前で迷っていた。  
サラに今日は何を買っていこうか悩んでいた。ドーナツはあまりお気に召さなかったらしい。  
そういえば彼女はコーヒーより紅茶派だったなと思い出して、紅茶を頼んだまでは良かったのだが、他に何を買おうかさっぱり決められなかった。  
結局、後ろの客に急かされ、紅茶だけ買い、車に戻る途中で、ふと思いついて別の売店に寄った。  
彼女のアパート前に車を停め、部屋へ向かう。  
いつものように、ノックをする。  
返事がない。  
何度かノックしてみたが、反応が無かった。  
出かけたのだろうか。まあ、それはそれでいいことだ。会えないのはちょっと残念だが、彼女が気分転換出来ていればそれにこしたことはない。  
携帯電話を鳴らしてみるが、どうやら昨日とは違い、部屋の中からも聞こえてこないようだった。  
まあそれもいいだろう。  
紅茶はラボに持って行って飲めばいい。冷めてもまあ、飲めないことはないだろう。  
グリッソムはきびすを返し、部屋を離れようとした。  
そのとき、駐車場にサラの車が入ってくるのが見えた。ちょうど帰ってきたところらしい。  
グリッソムは思わず笑みをこぼした。良かった。会えそうだ。  
玄関の前で、彼女を待った。  
車のキーを指でくるくる回しながら、サラは玄関に近付いてきた。  
そして、ふと顔を上げ、驚いて足を止めた。  
「やあ、サラ」  
「・・・何してるの」  
「紅茶を持ってきた」  
「いつからいるの」  
「来たところだ」  
彼女はため息をついた。  
首を何度も振っている。  
そして何も言わず、部屋の鍵を取り出し、ドアを開けた。  
「あー、入ってもいいかな？」  
昨日、あまり歓迎されていないようだったので、念のため尋ねた。  
サラは振り向き、なぜかグリッソムを睨んだ。  
そして、YesともNoとも言わず、ただ、部屋に入ってドアを押さえた。  
とりあえず入っていいらしい。  
「ありがとう」  
グリッソムはほっとして中に入った。

「こんなものを見つけたんだ」  
紅茶をテーブルに置いた後で、グリッソムは売店で買ったチョコレートを取り出した。  
「思い出さないか？」  
パッケージを手に取ったサラは、ちらりとグリッソムを見て、それから苦笑した。  
「・・・悪趣味」  
「今回は100％チョコレートだから大丈夫だ」  
グリッソムはパッケージを開け、その中の1つを選んで、サラに渡した。  
サラは少しだけ笑った。  
「中身は本物のバッタじゃないでしょうね」  
「ただのバッタ型のチョコレートだ」  
グリッソムが買ったのは、昆虫の形をしたチョコレートだった。  
サラは疑うようにチョコレートを見ていたが、やがてほんの少しかじり、断面を確認した。  
「チョコレートだけみたいね」  
そして、紅茶のカップを手に取り、少し飲んだ。  
「君は結構美味しそうに食べてたじゃないか。バッタのチョコレート」  
「思い出させないで」  
サラが笑って言った。グリッソムはほっとして、自分もチョコレートを口に入れた。  
子供向けなだけあって、かなり甘い。なるほど、一口毎にストレートティーが欲しくなる。我ながら、紅茶の選択は正しかったな、とグリッソムは内心で自画自賛した。  
それから二人は、グリッソムが習慣的に行っているラボの新人への儀式の話題でひとしきり盛り上がった。  
良かった。彼女の笑顔が見られた。昨日はずいぶん不機嫌だったから、心配した。  
「今日も、これから出勤？」  
「ああ、そうだ」  
「今日は会議はないのね」  
「なぜ？」  
「・・・昨日より、2時間ほど遅いから」  
サラはほんの少し視線を逸らした。本当は、昨日来た時間を避けるために家を空けていたのに、結局戻った時間とかち合ってしまった。つくづく、噛み合わない。いや、噛み合っているのか。  
「今日も、外へ出かけたんだな」  
「ええ」  
どこへ、と聞きかけて、グリッソムはやめた。昨日聞いて怒られたのを思い出したのだ。  
「映画」  
「ん？」  
「映画見に行ってた」  
「・・・今はなにがやってる？」  
サラはいくつか映画のタイトルを挙げ、そのうちの1つを見てきたのだと言った。  
「コメディーだな」  
「そ。なんか、ばかばかしいので笑いたくて」  
ああ、それで今日は少し機嫌が良さそうなのだろうか。  
「面白かった？」  
「ええ。最低に馬鹿馬鹿しくて、くだらなくて、おかしかった」  
そう言って笑うサラに、  
「君の笑顔が見られて良かった」  
思わずグリッソムは、言ってしまった。言ってから少しだけ後悔したが、言葉はもう取り返せない。  
サラの顔から笑顔がさっと消えた。何かを言いたそうにグリッソムを見つめ、だが何も言わずにうつむいた。  
彼女が「その話」をしたがっていないことは、グリッソムには分かった。それがいじらしく思えた。  
「笑顔になることは、いいことだ」  
取り繕うように言ったが、たぶん、失敗していた。  
それから二人は黙って紅茶を飲んだ。  
大人の二人には甘すぎるせいか、チョコレートはあまり売れなかった。

やがて時間が来て、グリッソムが立ち上がると、彼女も静かに立ち上がった。  
玄関まで無言で歩く間に、一度だけ  
「あー、サラ」  
呼び止めて振り向いた。  
「良かったら・・・」  
言いかけて、だがグリッソムは固まった。  
「よかったら、あー・・・」  
今度、食事に。たったそれだけが、喉から出てこない。  
サラは目を細めてグリッソムを見ていた。  
その瞳に、ちらりと苛立ちが浮かんだのを見て、グリッソムは諦めた。  
まあ、待て。今はまだ早い。理性を勝たせるのは簡単だった。  
「あー、その、明日も来ていいかな？」  
サラは怪訝そうにした。  
「今まで聞いたことなかったくせに」  
「そうだったか？」  
「そうよ」  
「・・・そうか」  
二人は沈黙した。  
その時、アパートの外でパトカーのサイレンの音がした。  
二人は反射的に顔を上げ、互いを見た。  
サイレンは走り去っていった。  
二人同時にため息をつき、それで二人は少し笑い合った。  
「事件かな」  
「警部に呼ばれるかもね」  
「まあ、どうせ出勤時間だ」  
言いながら、グリッソムはドアノブに手をかけた。  
「じゃ、また明日」  
グリッソムは笑顔で去って行った。

 _day6_

翌日も、グリッソムはサラのアパートへ行った。  
その日は雨だった。  
いつもの場所に車を止め、傘を差して玄関へ向かう。来る途中で、彼女の車が駐車場にあることは確認済みだ。  
果たして、ドアをノックすると、すぐにサラが現れた。  
彼女の顔には、今まで浮かべていたような困惑や戸惑いは見られなかった。今日も来ると言ったのだから、当然だろう。  
ただ、嬉しそうでもなかった。少し躊躇いながら、彼を迎え入れた。  
「今日は、ピザだ」  
雨に濡れないように箱を持って傘を差すのは大変だった。  
サラは沈黙してその箱を受け取り、受け取ったまましばらく固まっていた。  
「すまないが、飲み物を何かもらえるか？」  
グリッソムに言われ、やっと我に返ったようだった。  
「何飲む？ビールもあるわよ」  
サラが冗談めかして言う。グリッソムは悪乗りすることにした。  
「じゃあ、ぜひ」  
「は？」  
案の定、目を丸くしてサラがグリッソムを見る。だがすぐに、  
「ああ、今日は非番なのね」  
納得したように頷いた。  
それから直ぐに、奇妙な表情をした。慌てて体の向きを変え、冷蔵庫へ向かっていく。ほんの少し、顔が赤らんだように見えたのは気のせいか。  
サラはビールの瓶を二本持って戻ってきた。  
ビールを開けて一口飲んだサラが、  
「今日は雨だから出かけてないわよ」  
笑いながら先に申告してきた。  
グリッソムも思わず笑った。毎日同じことを聞きすぎたか。それでも、やはり、訊ねた。  
「何をしてた？」  
サラは肩をすくめた。  
「本を読んだりネットを見たり。あと書きかけの論文に、手を入れたり」  
「論文？」  
「今年の評価目標に設定してたでしょ」  
「ああ、あの実験のか。どんな案配だ？」  
「少しずつ書いてたけど、人事評価時期までに提出出来るか、微妙なとこ」  
「ラボの予算評価にも繋がるから、ぜひ頑張ってくれ」  
サラはピザをかじりながら、ちらりとグリッソムを見ただけだった。  
「良かったら、見ようか？」  
「飲みながら？」  
「まだ少ししか飲んでないから大丈夫だ」  
サラは小さく笑い、  
「プリントアウトするから待ってて」  
と立ち上がった。  
PCに向かって操作するサラの横顔を、グリッソムはビールを飲みながら、眺めた。  
プリンターが音を立てて動き始め、10数枚の紙を排出した。  
サラがそれを持って戻ってくる。  
「お手柔らかに」  
紙の束を受け取り、グリッソムは眼鏡をかけた。  
「実験の結果は出そろっているのか？」  
「ええ、ほぼ。あと何パターンか必要だけど」  
「そうか」  
グリッソムが論文の草稿に目を通している間、サラはピザを黙々と食べた。ビールを勢いよく飲みたかったが、酔って変なことになっても困るので、自重してゆっくり飲んだ。  
グリッソムは、案の定、読み始めてしまうと、飲むのも食べるのも中断した。  
サラにとってはその時間はとても長く感じた。  
やがてグリッソムはペンを取り出し、添削を入れ始めた。  
そして一通り読み終わると、自分の指摘とその理由とを説明し始めた。  
サラは、一応、真面目にそれを聞いた。  
二人でいくつか議論をし、グリッソムの挙げた参考論文をネットで探したり、実験パターンの洗い直しをしたりした。  
それから最近の話題の論文について二人は大いに意見を交わした。  
二人は科学者として、純粋にそのやりとりを楽しんだ。  
やがて、両者のビールがなくなったことに気づくと、二人は申し合わせたように言葉数が少なくなった。  
サラはおかわりを進めようか迷った。  
グリッソムはまだ帰らない理由を探した。  
「飲み物、どうする？」  
「相談があるんだが」  
二人の声が重なり、お互い顔を見合わせて苦笑した。  
「なに、相談て？」  
サラはやや深刻そうに聞いてきた。  
グリッソムは慌てて首を振った。  
「いや、大したことじゃないんだ」  
それからビールに手を伸ばし、持ち上げかけて、もう飲み干したことを思い出した。  
「飲み物、どうする？」  
それを見たサラはもう一度訊ねた。  
「お酒以外で」  
少し考えて、グリッソムは答えた。  
その返答で、彼が帰るつもりなのが分かった。帰るためには車を運転しなければならない。だから、ビール一本だけ。  
当たり前だ、彼は帰る。  
突然頭を振って立ち上がったサラを、グリッソムは怪訝に見やった。  
「紅茶でいい？」  
「ああ」  
サラがキッチンで紅茶を入れている間、グリッソムは彼女を見ていた。ふと顔を上げたサラと目が合う。サラが驚いたように目を丸くして、そして視線を逸らした。  
グリッソムは首を傾げてから、慌てて自分の顔を手で拭った。  
もしやにやけていただろうか。  
誤魔化そうと、カバンを開けた。中から新聞を取り出す。  
「それで、相談てなに？」  
紅茶を持ってきたサラが聞いた。  
グリッソムは手にした新聞を軽く振った。  
「これだ」  
「新聞？」  
サラに新聞を渡す。  
「縦の26番が、分からない」  
「・・・クロスワード」  
サラが呆れたように笑う。  
「君なら分かるかと思って」  
サラは立ったまま、新聞のクロスワード欄を眺めた。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の顔を、下から見上げていた。新聞が邪魔で、少し横からのぞき込むような形になった。  
彼女の眉が片方、ぴくりと上がった。  
それから、小さく笑って、顔を上げた。  
「これ、たぶん絶対分からないと思う」  
「なぜだ？」  
「だって、横の13番が間違ってるもん」  
新聞を返しながら言うサラの口調が、得意そうで、少し嫌みったらしい。  
「は？」  
眼鏡を再びかけ、クロスワードを真剣に見つめる。  
しばらくして、「あっ」と声を上げた。  
「そうか、勘違いしてた」  
紅茶を飲みながら、サラがふふっと笑う。  
眼鏡の下から、グリッソムはそれをちらりと見た。  
「やはり聞いて良かった。行き詰まってたんだ」  
それから、鼻歌を歌いながらまたパズルを始めたので、サラは苦笑して首を振った。そして1つため息をつき、ソファに深く寄り掛かった。紅茶を飲みながら、ちらちらとグリッソムを見た。  
時々、グリッソムがサラに助けを求めてきた。サラはその度に、答えを教えたりヒントを出したりした。  
結局、それから1時間近く、グリッソムはクロスワードに熱中した。  
サラは暇そうにソファに体育座りをしたり、足をぶらぶらさせたりしていた。  
「お、完成だ」  
しばらくしてグリッソムが言ったとき、サラはクッションを抱え、うとうとしていた。  
それに気づいたグリッソムは、とても狼狽えた。  
しまった。  
なにがしまったなのか分からなかったが、とにかく焦った。  
声をかけて起こそうとして、それも躊躇した。  
しばらくその寝顔を見つめた。  
ある感情がグリッソムの胸を満たした。小さく押し殺した息を吐き、グリッソムはそっと、指を伸ばした。  
彼女の髪に触れようとしたとき、サラが身じろぎして、目を開けた。  
慌てて指を引っ込める。  
「ごめんなさい・・・寝ちゃったみたい」  
体を伸ばしながら言うと、クッションが転がり落ちた。サラがそれを拾おうとすると、それより早くグリッソムが拾った。  
「あー、その、いや・・・おかげで、完成した」  
「完成したの？」  
「ああ」  
新聞をのぞき込み、サラはふーん、と言った。  
「良かったわね」  
あまり感情のこもらない声で言われ、グリッソムは少し苦笑した。彼女はクロスワードが得意だが、自分でやるのは好きではないらしい。本人曰く、「学生時代に死ぬほどやったからもう飽きた」のだそうだ。  
サラがちらりと時計を見たのを、グリッソムも気づいた。  
そうだ、彼女は今、夜は眠る生活をしている。あまり遅い時間までいては迷惑だろう。  
「遅くなってしまったな。そろそろ、帰るよ」  
サラは彼を見て、しかし何も言わなかった。  
視線を落として、少し沈黙した。  
それから唇を噛んで、顔を上げた。  
「ピザ、ごちそうさま」  
グリッソムは一瞬考え、すぐに応えた。  
「ビール、ごちそうさま」  
ちらりと笑い合い、  
「じゃ、また来るよ」  
グリッソムは玄関に向かって歩き始めた。  
「グリッソム」  
珍しく、サラがグリッソムを引き止めた。  
「あの、その・・・、明日も来るなら、その、何時くらい？」  
サラは非常に言いづらそうにしていたが、グリッソムはあまり気にしなかった。  
「今日と同じくらいかな？」  
「・・・分かった」  
「来る前に、電話しようか？」  
サラは顔を上げ、まじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
「ええ、そうね」  
普通は、最初からそうするんだけど、という言葉を、サラは飲み込んだ。  
「分かった」  
笑顔で答え、グリッソムは彼女の部屋を後にした。  
楽しかったな、とグリッソムは思った。  
彼女と居るとやはり、楽しい。クロスワードにも彼女は欠かせない。  
彼女の論文も、書きかけと言えない完成度で期待が持てた。  
彼女と議論するのも楽しい。  
彼女が時々、拗ねたり嫌みを言ったり皮肉を言うのも、楽しかった。  
こんな時間を、これからも彼女と過ごしたい。  
明日、ちゃんと誘えるだろうか。まだ、早いだろうか。  
グリッソムは自分の計画で頭がいっぱいで、サラが閉まったドアの向こうで10分以上も悶々としていたことなど、知るよしもなかった。

 _day7_

今日買っていくものは決めていた。ただ、いい店が分からなかったので、昨日、詳しそうな同僚に訊ねておいた。  
「キャサリン、女の子にケーキを買うのに、おすすめの店はあるか？」  
「女の子？」  
いぶかしそうにキャサリンは振り返った。  
「『女の子』なの？それとも、『女性』？」  
意味深な笑顔で聞いてくる。グリッソムは少し考え、確信を持って答えた。  
「『女の子』だ」  
「そう。ホールで欲しいの？」  
「いや」  
「じゃあ・・・・」

キャサリンに勧められたお店で、ケーキと紅茶を買い、車に乗り、彼女に電話した。  
彼女はすぐに電話に出た。  
「サイドル」  
「グリッソムだ。これから、向かうよ」  
なぜか返事に間があった。  
「･･･分かった」  
電話を切り、グリッソムは車を出した。運転しながら、鼻歌を歌っていることには気づかなかった。

ドアをノックすると、すぐに彼女が出てきた。  
彼女は少しだけ、笑顔だった。初日以来、笑顔で迎えてくれたのは初めてだった。  
「ケーキだ」  
グリッソムは渡しながら、  
「生クリームは平気だったよな？」  
念のため確認した。  
「ええ」  
安心して、紅茶を見せる。サラは眉をぴくりと上げた。  
ケーキを取り出して、サラは吹き出しそうになった。  
イチゴのショートケーキ。なんて可愛らしい。  
「キャサリン曰く、リンゼイお気に入りのケーキだそうだ」  
得意げなグリッソムを、サラは苦笑気味に見た。  
なぜ、リンゼイのおすすめを私に？  
こんなケーキを、この人はいったいどんな顔で買ったのだろう。  
キャサリンもキャサリンだ。  
「一応、今日で停職が明けるからな」  
「・・・お祝いのつもり？」  
意外そうな顔で、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
「一区切りつけるというのは、大事だ」  
サラはその時は、グリッソムのこの言葉をあまり深く考えなかった。  
イチゴが美味しそうで、早く食べたかった。  
見た目で、子供みたいなケーキ、と思ったのに、食べたくて気がはやるなんて、可笑しかった。  
イチゴを手にとって、生クリームを少し付けて口に入れた。  
甘いイチゴと、甘い甘い生クリーム。ふわふわと柔らかいスポンジ。  
「美味しい」  
サラはにこりとして、グリッソムに笑いかけた。  
グリッソムは、サラが嬉しそうにケーキを食べるのを、微笑みながら見ていた。  
彼にはだいぶ甘いケーキだったが、美味しくないわけではなかった。ただ、しばらく食べたくはならなさそうだった。  
「それで・・・」  
彼女がケーキを食べ終えたのを見て、グリッソムは切り出した。  
「どうするか、決めたか？」  
紅茶のカップに口を付けながら、サラがちらりとグリッソムを見る。  
「ラボに戻るのか、それとも・・・・」  
「クビじゃないなら、戻るわ」  
サラの答えは明快だった。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「・・・分からない」  
サラは首を振った。  
「そんなの、分からない。努力はしてみる」  
グリッソムをまっすぐ見据えた。  
「私、乗り越えたいの」  
グリッソムも、まっすぐ彼女を見返した。  
「前へ、進みたいの」  
サラの瞳に、強い光が宿っていた。  
そう、彼女は強い女性だ。だからここまで、一人で来られた。  
弱くて繊細で、強い女性だ。  
「分かった」  
グリッソムはうなずき、彼女の決断を受け入れた。  
「ただし、1つだけ条件がある」  
「・・・なに？」  
「キャサリンに謝罪するんだ」  
サラは苦い顔をした。少し口をとがらせていたが、やがてため息をついてうなずき、それには答えないまま、  
「エクリーは？」  
冗談めかして聞いた。  
「・・・謝りたければ、謝ればいい」  
グリッソムが肩をすくめて言うと、彼女はふふっと笑った。  
その時、グリッソムの携帯電話が鳴った。  
グリッソムは思わずため息をついた。  
よりによって、最終日に。  
グリッソムはいったん着信を切った。  
「・・・いいの？」  
サラが驚いたように聞く。  
「あー、サラ」  
言わなければ。言うと決めてきた。  
グリッソムはサラを見つめた。  
サラもグリッソムを見る。  
沈黙のまま、数秒が過ぎた。  
サラが眉を寄せる。  
グリッソムは何度も、手を動かして言おうとするのだが、言葉が出てこない。  
その時、再び携帯電話が鳴った。  
グリッソムはまたため息をつき、発信元を確認した。  
ブラス警部だ。これはあまり無視出来ない。エクリーなら、あと２，３回は無視してやるのに。  
仕方なく、グリッソムは電話に出た。  
「グリッソム。・・・ああ、ジム。・・・・分かった。すぐ行く」  
電話を切り、またため息が出た。  
「・・・仕事だ」  
サラはいったんうつむいたが、すぐに顔を上げて言った。  
「行ってらっしゃい」  
グリッソムはどきりとしてサラを見た。  
行ってらっしゃい、か。ふむ、悪くない。  
「ああ・・・行ってくる」  
思わず笑顔でそう言い、玄関へ向かった。  
そのまま上機嫌でドアを出かけて、慌てて思い出した。  
「あ、サラ」  
振り向き、サラがドアを閉めようとするのを押さえた。  
「なに？」

またも沈黙するグリッソムに、サラはいい加減うんざりした顔を見せた。  
「また、今度、話す」  
グリッソムが言うと、サラは苦々しく言った。  
「どうかしらね」  
そして、ドアを閉めた。

ケーキを片付けようと、サラは居間へ戻った。  
トレーに残っている生クリームに気づき、指ですくって舐めた。  
甘くてふわふわな生クリーム。  
誰かとケーキを食べたのなんて、久しぶりだ。  
そう思ったとき、サラはハッとした。  
彼がこのケーキを選んだ理由を。

甘いイチゴ、甘い甘い、生クリーム。  
ふわふわとやわらかな、スポンジ。

子供みたいな、ケーキ。

「一区切りつけるというのは、大事だ」

突然、涙が溢れた。  
ずるい、ずるい。彼は、ずるい。  
どうしてこんなことするの。  
こんなに、優しくて、残酷なことを。

苦しくて、短くて浅い呼吸を繰り返した。

こんなことをされるから、あなたを諦められない。

こんなことをされても、それが上司としての優しさからのものだから、つらくてたまらない。

彼が何を思って、毎日来たのか分からない。  
明日、ラボに戻ったら、いつもの日々がまた始まる。

彼への報われない思いを、いつまで抱えていればいいのだろう。  
彼に出会ってしまった運命を、呪いたかった。

特別な一週間が終わり、日常が戻る。  
その時のサラは、そう思っていた。

End.


End file.
